Furuijuu Sentai Wildranger
by DiamondRanger
Summary: An evil Org Goddess has risen from her prison and it is up to the five chosen ones to accept their fate to stop her and save their home planet and galaxy. NEW EPISODE UP!!!! PLEASE R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer  
  
  
  
I want to make this plain and simple, anything you read in this story that looks familiar from TV is not mine, it's owned by Saban...er Disney, Toei, etc. All the characters names belong to me. I am not writing this fic for money, it just for the love of writing, Power Rangers, and to please every fan out there who reads my writing. 


	2. Destiny

Furuijuu Sentai Wild Ranger  
  
Episode One: Destiny  
  
Setting: Outer Space stars black in the deepness and darkness of space.  
  
Voice: "This is the Astral Galaxy. It is part of one of the most peaceful dimensions ever to be created. Evil has not graced upon this galaxy for thousands of years."  
  
The scene changes to a floating red and green orb in space.  
  
Voice: "This is the planet Staroid 5; it is the largest planet in the Astral Galaxy. It is called Stariod simply because the only continent on the planet is shaped like a massive star."  
  
We soon get closer to the planet until we see a huge green star on red water.  
  
Voice: "Stariod has five points which hold five cities."  
  
Zooms in on center point.  
  
Voice: "This is the Alpha Point; it holds the largest city in all of Stariod 5, Metro."  
  
Setting: A huge futuristic city. People are seen walking up the streets. Cars zoom in the skies and on land. We then see a building that says "Zin Dojo", on the inside a young African-American male is seen boxing on a black punching bag. He looked to be in his early twenties. He had straight brown hair, deep brown eyes, and a moustache that connected with a small trimmed beard that was on his chin. He wore a red tank-top and black baggy pants; around his neck were dog tags. Soon an older Asian male with short black hair in a black martial arts gi walked in. He looked towards the young man, smiled, and walked towards him.  
  
Asian Male: "Ahhh…Michael."  
  
Michael looks from the bag towards the man.  
  
Michael: "Master Zin."  
  
Zin starts to walk towards Michael.  
  
Zin: "What brings you out here?"  
  
Michael shakes Zin's hand and bows.  
  
Michael: "I was just in the neighborhood. I thought I would go see my mother later."  
  
Zin: "How is she doing?"  
  
Michael sighs: "If you're talking about her and my father, she's fine, actually she's a lot better."  
  
Zin: "That's good, tell her I said hello."  
  
Michael is now drinking from a bottle and has a red towel around his neck.  
  
Michael: "I will."  
  
Zin smiles and bows, Michael responds by bowing back. Zin then walks towards the back. Michael puts his water bottle and towel down and continues to hit the bag with lightning fast punches.  
  
Setting: Another point of Staroid 5.  
  
Voice: "This is the Beta Point of the planet; it holds the town of Emerald Cove."  
  
Setting: A suburban neighborhood. A young girl is seen walking up the street. She smiles as she walks in her neighborhood on this warm sunny day. She looked to be in her late teens. The girl was Hispanic with long brown hair with light blonde streaks and light brown eyes. She wore a fitted yellow shirt and blue jean shorts. On her back was a yellow backpack. She soon approaches a house and walks towards the door; she takes out some keys and opens it. When she entered the house she placed her bag on the couch and placed her keys on a table by the door.  
  
Girl: "I'm home!!"  
  
Boy: "Lisha!"  
  
Girl: "Hey Marco!"  
  
A little boy about the age of five or six ran down the stairs and into her arms. She picked the boy up and kissed him.  
  
Girl: "Where's Mami?"  
  
Marco: "In the kitchen."  
  
Girl: "Thank you (kisses him) now go play."  
  
She puts him down and he runs back upstairs. The girl smiles and walks toward the back door. When she walks into the kitchen she sees a woman preparing a salad.  
  
Girl: "Hey Ma-Ma (she hugs and kisses her)."  
  
Mother: "Hello Alicia, how was school?"  
  
Alicia: "Fine, I think I may have gotten an 'A' on my Pre-Cal test."  
  
Mother: "Good, you studied extremely hard for that test, it's impossible not to get an 'A'."  
  
Alicia: "Where's Papi?"  
  
Mother: "Hey called earlier and said he would be late from work so I started dinner a little early today."  
  
Alicia: "Oh, well I have homework to do (kisses mother on cheek)."  
  
Alicia goes up the stairs that were in the kitchen.  
  
Mother: "Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes!!"  
  
Alicia from upstairs: "OK!!!"  
  
Setting: Another point of Staroid 5  
  
Voice: "This is the Delta point of the planet; it holds the sea-side city of Crystal Bay."  
  
Setting: A city of the coast-line of a river. Seconds later a building that says "Crystal Recreational Center" is seen. Seconds after that a man with a stopwatch by a pool is seen, he is watching a young man swimming towards him.  
  
Man: "Come on, you're almost there!"  
  
The man reaches the end and touches it; he splashes the water off of his hair.  
  
Young Man: "How'd I do?"  
  
Man smiling: "You're doing just fine Eric; you'll break that record in no time."  
  
Eric smiles: "Thanks Coach."  
  
Eric was in his early twenties. He was Caucasian with green eyes and short somewhat spiky brown hair. All he wore was blue swimming trunks.  
  
Coach: "You've really improved since you started when you were a kid."  
  
Eric: "Well it took a lot of hard work on my part (he stepped out of the pool and grabbed his blue towel)."  
  
Coach: "My part too kid (smiles) hit the showers."  
  
Eric smiled at his long time Coach and walked towards the back where the showers were.  
  
Setting: Another point of Staroid 5  
  
Voice: "This is the Gamma Star Point of the planet where the city of Terra Hills is."  
  
Setting: A building in the center of the city. On the inside a Caucasian male with dark brown hair and brown eyes in a black cut-off shirt is bench pressing. A man is counting each lift.  
  
Man: "197….198…199….one more and 200."  
  
He puts the weight down and sits up rubbing his biceps.  
  
Man smiling: "Good job Josh."  
  
Josh smiles: "Thanks Dad."  
  
He tosses him a bottle and Josh catches it and he drinks from it.  
  
Josh: "Hey Dad."  
  
Dad: "Yeah son?"  
  
Josh: "I just wanted to thank you for coming out here to help me."  
  
Dad: "Hey, if my boy needs me I'm there for him (smiles)."  
  
Josh smiles back.  
  
Dad: "Now give me a hundred more and we'll be done for the day."  
  
Josh sits the bottle down and lays back to do more lifts.  
  
Setting: The last point of Staroid 5  
  
Voice: "The last point is the Kappa Point where citizens of the small town of Sunsville live."  
  
Setting: A Track. The sun shines brightly on the scene. A young girl in a blue hooded sweatshirt times a friend as she runs. When her friend stops she presses a button on a watch.  
  
Girl out of breath: "How'd…I…do?"  
  
Timer: "You are unbelievable; you just beat your own record."  
  
As sweat ran down her face she smiled. She had dark blonde hair in a ponytail. She was Caucasian with green eyes. The girl wore white and black track shorts and matching tank. She drank from a white water bottle.  
  
Timer: "Sara, you're sure to make captain."  
  
Sara: "If I wanna make captain I gotta be a lot faster than I am now."  
  
She tosses her friend the bottle and runs off. Her friend smiles, sighs, and shakes her head.  
  
Setting: The Planet Staroid 5  
  
Voice: "The planet may be peaceful but one person feels differently."  
  
Setting: The center of the planet. An odd shaped building is on-scene. On the inside a young Caucasian girl is on her knees. She had long dark brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a green band around her forehead and a pure white Chinese-styled dress with green designs. She looked to be praying while she held a gold chain in her hands. She looked up towards the blank platform in front of her surrounded by candles.  
  
Girl: "Oh father…..I sense it."  
  
Voice: "Yes, she sensed danger but where did is come from and who was it?"  
  
Setting: A vast desert. Nothing is seen but sand. It is night and stars twinkle in the sky with a huge full moon.  
  
Soon light from the moon shines on one particular spot on the sand, and it is so bright that it resembles a spotlight. Soon a Caucasian hand jerks out from beneath the sand. The hand was delicate and female. On each finger was a long, sharp black nail. The fingers were bent and the hand had an eerie resemblance to a claw; soon light emitted from it and the rest of the body was pulled from underground. The being was Asian. It wore a tight black gown with a flowing black cape down her back and thigh high black boots. There were part of the cape that connected to her sleeves and the collar around her neck stuck up in a V-shape. She had long straight black hair. Out of her forehead was a single black horn. The being wore black lipstick and dark makeup.  
  
The being had both hands raised and her eyes were closed. When she was hovering in the air far above land she opened her eyes and with a devilish smirk lighting flashed from them.  
  
She looked down and faced her palm towards the sand. A white light was emitted from it and soon an odd looking structure emerged from below. It was a magnificent palace; after it was resurrected the skies were darker and lighting flashed and thunder roared around it.  
  
The being smiled evilly and hovered towards it.  
  
Setting: A dark room with many stone structures around a throne. The chair was black and silver. The being soon hovered into the room from a window, sat in the chair, and crossed her legs.  
  
Being: "Yes, just how I left it. Now, time to finish what I started."  
  
She placed her palm outward and formed a portal of darkness. From the portal came a beautiful Caucasian woman. She had long, curly dark brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a dark blue outfit similar to a genie's. In her belly-button was a dark blue gem. She wielded a long golden staff with a blue gem on the top of it. On each one of her fingers she had a long, sharp blue nail. She smirked at the being.  
  
Genie bowing: "Mistress."  
  
Being has finger on chin: "Ahh...Shelinda, it is a pleasure to have you in my services again."  
  
Shelinda: "And it is an honor to serve you my queen."  
  
Being: "Now, we must restore our armies. Summon my sister and her husband."  
  
Shelinda: "At once."  
  
She raises her staff towards the air and claws her free hand. Her eyes turn into a deep blue and the gem begins to glow. As Shelinda begins to laugh evilly winds pick up in the room and lighting is seen. The being begins to smirk evilly. Smoke picks up and from the smoke a black boot is seen. When the smoke clears two beings are seen one male and the other female. The male is Asian and has long black hair; he wore armor of a samurai which was silver and black. His black gloved hand touched a sheathed silver sword to his left and under his other arm was a silver and black helmet.  
  
The female was Asian as well. She wore what looked like a black and silver Power Ranger's uniform. On her back was a silver sword and under her black gloved hands was a black and silver helmet. Her long black hair was tied in a braid. She smirked at the being.  
  
Female: "Sister, I guess that the prophecy was right after all."  
  
Being: "Shadite, Ninjara welcome. (to all in room) I have brought you all here to continue what we started centuries ago."  
  
Ninjara eagerly: "Destruction and bloodshed?"  
  
Being: "Yes sister (stands) and with that powerless defender and his warriors of light gone no one will stop me! We will destroy this Galaxy and we will continue with this planet."  
  
Shadite bows: "Yes and the Supreme Ruler of the Cosmos shall be Yasha, Org  
  
Goddess."  
  
Yasha begins to cackle evilly and lighting strikes in the throne room as she throws her hands in the air. Outside the Palace lighting strike and thunder roars, Yasha's cackling can still be heard.  
  
Setting: Temple in Center of Staroid 5  
  
Inside the young girl is praying as before and she suddenly pops up.  
  
Girl: "It has begun."  
  
Voice: "It appears after thousands of years evil has appeared in this galaxy, but five chosen ones will accept their destiny and save the planet."  
  
Setting: A neighborhood  
  
A high-tech looking vehicle zooms down the street and stops in front of a small house. The door slides up and Michael steps out of the car. He wore a black leather jacket, a red shirt underneath, and his dog tags. He pulled out a small black device and presses a button. The car glowed white and the light faded. He walked towards the door and rang the bell, seconds later an older African-American female opened the door.  
  
Woman: "Mikey!!"  
  
Michael: "Hi Ma."  
  
He embraced his mother.  
  
Mother: "Come on in."  
  
Michael smiles and walks inside the house.  
  
Setting: Inside of House/Kitchen  
  
Michael and his mother were sitting at a table.  
  
Mother: "So how's everything son?"  
  
Michael: "Well school's just fine and I'll be glad once I graduate."  
  
Mother laughs: "So what do you have planned after you're done with school?"  
  
Michael: "Well, I thought I would go help Master Zin at the dojo, I kinda see it as a 'Thank You' for helping me in my training."  
  
His mother smiles.  
  
Michael smiles: "What?"  
  
Mother: "You sound so much like your father, he would be proud."  
  
He takes her hand.  
  
Michael: "Mom, I know you're still hurt about Dad's…passing, but you have to remember that he died in honor."  
  
Mother softly: "I know, I know (rubs his hand) let's have some tea."  
  
Michael slightly smiles as his mother rises to fix the tea.  
  
Setting: Yasha's Palace/Throne Room  
  
Yasha sits on her throne and taps her nails impatiently on the arm.  
  
Yasha impatiently: "Well Shelinda?"  
  
Shelinda sits in front of a crystal ball; she rubs her hands over it and her eyes dim from completely dark blue to her regular brown.  
  
Yasha: "Shelinda!"  
  
Shelinda looks up and smirks evilly.  
  
Shelinda: "It appears the planet has evolved over the years but the most populated point is still Alpha."  
  
Yasha: Excellent. Shadite! Ninjara!  
  
The two warriors walk in with their helmets under their arms.  
  
Ninjara: "Yes sister?"  
  
Yasha stands: "I want you and your husband to take an army of Mucks down to the Alpha Point of the planet. (she smirks) Show no mercy."  
  
Shadite: "It shall be done."  
  
They disappear in silver lighting.  
  
Shelinda: "Should I summon an Org to accompany them?"  
  
Yasha: "No. (she sits) We'll call this'test' of the human's defenses."  
  
Yasha begins to laugh evilly.  
  
Setting: Mother's House/Kitchen  
  
Michael and his mother have been laughing over tea.  
  
Michael: "Man, I can't believe that."  
  
Mother: "And your Aunt never got a new car."  
  
A woman's scream is heard.  
  
Mother: "What was that??"  
  
Michael: "I don't know, but you stay here."  
  
Michael gets up and rushes out the door. His mother tries to stop him.  
  
Setting: Outside  
  
Michael makes it to the door and is shocked by what he sees.  
  
Michael: "What in the world!?"  
  
He sees people running everywhere from strange creatures that look like miniature versions of Swamp Thing. Windows are broken on houses and cars. All that is seen is chaos.  
  
Michael: "What's going on here??"  
  
Mother from inside: "MICHAEL!!"  
  
Michael: "MOM!!!"  
  
He runs inside.  
  
Setting: Mother's House/Kitchen  
  
Michael's mother is being held by a helmet worn Shadite. His helmet looks like that it's from Dairanger. He holds his sword to her throat and they stand on shattered glass. Michael comes to the door and sees her in his arms.  
  
Michael: "MOM!!"  
  
Mother: "Michael get out of here now!"  
  
Michael: "No, I'll save you!"  
  
Mother: "Go!"  
  
Shadite holds her tighter: "You better listen to her boy."  
  
Michael to Shadite: "Let her go!"  
  
Mother: "MI…"  
  
She falls to the ground in a puddle of blood.  
  
Michael: "NOOOO!!!!"  
  
Shadite holds a blood stained sword.  
  
Shadite laughing: "She was weak anyway."  
  
Michael runs towards her and kneels.  
  
Michael holding her and slightly crying: "No, I already lost Dad, I can't loss you too."  
  
Mother: "Mi...chael."  
  
Michael: "No, don't speak, I'll get you help."  
  
Mother: "I'll be fine…..I'll be with your…..Fa…ther."  
  
She dies.  
  
Michael crying: "Mom, No. (he laughs at Shadite with tears of rage in his eyes) You'll pay for that."  
  
Michael begins to stand in anger slowly.  
  
Shadite: "And what exactly are you going to do (he sheathes his sword) boy?"  
  
Michael gets angry and begins to run towards Shadite. Soon Michael disappears in red light as he gets closer to him.  
  
Shadite: "Hmmm…no mater, his attempt was useless."  
  
Soon his visor flashes white and he disappears in white lighting.  
  
Setting: The Temple  
  
Michael teleports in the same way he teleported out.  
  
Michael: "ARRRRGGGHH!!! (he stops) Huh?  
  
He looks around.  
  
Michael: "Where am I?"  
  
??: "I would like to know the same thing."  
  
Michael turns around to see Alicia. She wore a fitted yellow hooded shirt and light blue jeans. Her hair was in a ponytail.  
  
Alicia smiling: "Hi, I'm Alicia Morales."  
  
Michael still in wonder: "Michael Ellis."  
  
Alicia: "Nice to meet you Michael. Ummmm….looks like we have the same problem huh?"  
  
Michael in wonder: "That's what it looks like."  
  
Michael continues to look around his surrounding with thoughts of his mother racing through his head.  
  
Michael to himself: "I gotta get outta here."  
  
Alicia: "I wonder if we're the only ones here."  
  
??: "Well at least we have an answer to something."  
  
Michael and Alicia turn to see Eric, Josh, and Sara. Eric was wearing a blue T-shirt and sweatpants, Josh was wearing a black tank and black jeans, and Sara wore a white hooded sweatshirt and pants, her hair was in a ponytail.  
  
Sara: "I'm Sara and this is Eric and Josh, we just met."  
  
Alicia: "This is Michael and I'm Alicia, we just met too."  
  
Eric: "Umm, excuse me, I don't mean to bring up this lovely greeting but where the heck are we?"  
  
Josh: "And how did we get where we are, last thing I remember doing was lifting some weights and I ended up here."  
  
Alicia: "Well I was just on the computer before I ended up here."  
  
Sara: "I was just jogging and then I sorta run in here out of nowhere."  
  
Eric: "I was just minding my business, getting ready for practice and then I'm abducted or something."  
  
Alicia: "What about you Michael?"  
  
Michael: "I was….never mind, that's not important, what's important is that we find out how we got here."  
  
??: "I can answer that."  
  
They all turn around to see the praying girl.  
  
Girl: "Greetings, I am Victoria."  
  
Eric: "Whoa!"  
  
Sara: "Eric!"  
  
Eric: "Sorry, it's a guy thing."  
  
Victoria: "I was the one who brought you here."  
  
Josh folds his arms: "Ok, so why exactly did you bring us here?"  
  
Sara looking around: "And where exactly are we?"  
  
Victoria: "This is my Temple and I have brought you here to fulfill your destines."  
  
Eric: "Our Destines?"  
  
Victoria: "To save the world."  
  
Sara: "Save the world?"  
  
Alicia: "From what exactly?"  
  
Victoria: "Follow me."  
  
The five follow her to a room full of crystallized objects and a huge orb came between them. The five surrounded it.  
  
Victoria: "The Orb of Power will explain all."  
  
The orb glows and the five see images. Victoria closes her eyes.  
  
Victoria: "Thousands of years ago on this planet a battle raged between good and evil. This war lasted for years until one day a man ended it. He was my father Gao Hikyau."  
  
They saw a visual of Gao. He wore black and red armor with a sword at his side.  
  
Victoria: "The only way my father could end the war was that he had to battle the ultimate embodiment of evil, Yasha."  
  
A visual of Yasha is seen.  
  
Eric: "Whoa that is one freaky chick."  
  
Sara: "Not now Eric."  
  
Victoria: "When Yasha and my Father fought they each used ultimate power. My father died."  
  
Shows visual of the battle between Gao and Yasha,  
  
Sara: "Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
Alicia: "What about Yasha?"  
  
Victoria: "With her being a Goddess she was only trapped underground."  
  
Eric: "Wait a sec, did you say 'Goddess'?"  
  
Josh with his arms folded and eyes on the globe: "So she's back."  
  
Sara: "How exactly?"  
  
Victoria: "There was a prophecy that says that when the planets are in perfect alignment and on the night of a full moon the Demon Org Goddess shall rise."  
  
There is a visual of Yasha's resurrection on the globe.  
  
Eric: "What's an Org?"  
  
Victoria: "Orgs are powerful creatures that are found in different dimensions. Yasha and her armies are in this dimension and she is the most powerful of them all."  
  
Josh: "So you want us to stop her?"  
  
Eric: "And you didn't exactly tell us, why us."  
  
Victoria opens her eyes: "You five were chosen out of thousands for different reasons. (looks at Sara) Sara, because of your speed and quick thinking you hold the power of Velocity and chosen by the Tiger."  
  
Sara smirks.  
  
Victoria looks at Josh: "Joshua, because of your strength you hold the power of Earth and chosen by the Bison."  
  
Josh smiles and nods.  
  
Victoria looks at Eric: "Eric, because of your mind you have the power of Water and chosen by the Shark."  
  
Eric smiles: "Cool!"  
  
Victoria looks at Alicia: "Alicia, because of your agility and grace you hold the power of Wind and chosen by the Eagle."  
  
Alicia smiles.  
  
  
  
Victoria looks at Michael: "And Michael because of your power you hold Fire and chosen by the Lion."  
  
Eric: "Cool huh Mike?"  
  
Michael: "Yeah, cool."  
  
Alicia to Michael: "What's wrong?"  
  
Michael: "Nothing important."  
  
Alicia: "Ok."  
  
Josh: "Guys, I don't know about you but I'm not sure about all of this."  
  
Victoria: "You five must accept your fate if you want this planet to survive."  
  
Michael closes his eyes and thinks about the chaos from earlier and then he sees his mother's death at the hands of Shadite.  
  
Michael in anger: "We have to do this!"  
  
Alicia: "Michael?"  
  
Michael: "I'm sorry but if this is our destiny there's no way around it, besides Yasha's already attacked."  
  
Alicia: "What!"  
  
Michael: "Yeah, she attacked my home on Alpha Point."  
  
Alicia: "Well we have no choice right?"  
  
Sara: "Yeah, the fate of the planet is in our hands now."  
  
Josh: "She's right."  
  
Eric: "How do we use these powers?"  
  
Victoria: "To activate the power within you, you must accept your destiny."  
  
Eric: "Accept our destiny?"  
  
Victoria moves her hand towards a crystal, it opens and on a platform are five clear orbs.  
  
Josh: "What are these?"  
  
Victoria: "These are the Power Orbs."  
  
Eric reached for one and when he touched it the orb glowed blue.  
  
Sara: "Eric, what did you just do?!"  
  
Eric: "I don't know!"  
  
Victoria smiles: "He activated his powers."  
  
Eric reached for the glowing blue orb, it flashed with blue light, and when the light died it was completely blue with a figure of a shark in it.  
  
Eric: "Whoa."  
  
Michael nodded at the others and they replied by touching the other orbs. They all flashed respective colors and changed. Sara's was pink with a Tiger, Josh's was black with a hint of purple with a Bison, Alicia's was yellow with an Eagle, and Michael's was red with a Lion.  
  
Josh: "It worked."  
  
Eric: "How do we use the power?"  
  
In a flash of golden light some devices were teleported in their hands.  
  
Michael: "What are these?"  
  
Victoria: "These are your Wild Changers, when you place the orb in the center and call out 'Wild Access' you will transform."  
  
Eric: "Hey! I thought these powers were Ancient, how are we using technology?"  
  
Sara: "Eric not now, I'm sure there's a good reason but now's not the time for explanations."  
  
Michael inserted the orb.  
  
Michael: "Sara's right, we need to move!"  
  
Victoria: "Yes, after you transform you shall be known as Furuijuu Sentai Wild Ranger."  
  
Eric: "Furi what??"  
  
Victoria laughs: It stands for Ancient Beast Task Force Wild Ranger, I'll explain later."  
  
Eric: "Oh, ok."  
  
Michael: "We need to move. I'm sure Yasha is attacking Metro."  
  
Victoria: "Yes, her forces are downtown."  
  
Michael to others: "Let's go!"  
  
They all nod.  
  
Victoria: "Good luck."  
  
They all stand in a line with Michael in the middle. Alicia was to his left, Sara to his right. Next to Alicia on her left was Josh and on Sara's right was Eric. They all help their changers in the same fashion as the Morphin' Rangers. They threw their arms out and turn the faces of the Changers. Their orbs flashed their respective colors and then they lifted their Changer arms up.  
  
Michael: "Ready!?"  
  
Others: "Ready!!"  
  
They held their Changers up and pressed the button. They held the Changers like the Morphin' Rangers did while morphing.  
  
All: "WILD…..ACCESS!!"  
  
Setting: Morphing Sequence  
  
Sara is seen holding her Changer up. Pink light is behind her. She wears a fitted White cut-off shirt and her hair is down. The orb flashes and a Tiger's roar is heard. As Pink light flashes on her body she is in her uniform. She places her Changer on her Golden belt; it flashes Pink, and changes into a Golden belt buckle. Her helmet teleports on in Pink light and her visor flashes with Pink light.  
  
Josh is seen holding his Changer up. Grayish light is behind him. He wore a Black cut-off shirt. The orb flashes and a Bison's cry is heard. As Dark Grey light flashes on his body he is in his uniform. He places his Changer on his Golden belt; it flashes Dark Grey, and changes into a Golden belt buckle. His helmet teleports on in Dark Grey light and his visor flashes with Dark Grey light.  
  
  
  
Eric is seen holding his Changer up. Blue light is behind him. He wore a Blue cut-off shirt. The orb flashes and a Shark's roar is heard. As Blue light flashes on his body he is in his uniform. He places his Changer on his Golden belt; it flashes Blue, and changes into a Golden belt buckle. His helmet teleports on in Blue light and his visor flashes with Blue light.  
  
Alicia is seen holding her Changer up. Yellow light is behind her. She wears a fitted Yellow cut-off shirt and her hair is down. The orb flashes and an Eagle's screech is heard. As Yellow light flashes on her body she is in her uniform. She places her Changer on her Golden belt; it flashes Yellow, and changes into a Golden belt buckle. Her helmet teleports on in Yellow light and her visor flashes with Yellow light.  
  
Michael is seen holding his Changer up. Red light is behind him. He wore a Red cut-off shirt. The orb flashes and a Lion's roar is heard. As Red light flashes on his body he is in his uniform. He places his Changer on his Golden belt; it flashes Red, and changes into a Golden belt buckle. His helmet teleports on in Red light and his visor blazes with fire.  
  
Setting: Downtown Metro  
  
Mucks are attacking people everywhere and destroying windows of cars and buildings; fires were all over the area. Ninjara and Shadite laughed evilly at the carnage. They were both in battle armor. In armor Ninjara looked like a dark Kakuranger.  
  
Ninjara laughing evilly: "Yes, this is what I missed the most."  
  
Shadite: "And I as well my dear, soon this planet will belong to the Org!!"  
  
??: "I don't think so!!!"  
  
They looked up to see the morphed rangers standing in line in this order Black, White, Red, Yellow, and Blue standing on a nearby building.  
  
Red: "Let's go!!"  
  
Others: "Right!!"  
  
The five morphed rangers leaped off the building.  
  
Red: "AIYA!!"  
  
Yellow: "YA!!"  
  
Blue: "KIYA!!"  
  
Black: "AIYA!!"  
  
White: "YA!!"  
  
Ninjara: "NOO!!"  
  
Shadite: "It can't be!!"  
  
White: "VELOCITY RANGER!!"  
  
She strikes a pose and flashes of her helmet, dagger, and symbol are seen.  
  
Black: "TERRAN RANGER!!"  
  
He strikes a pose and flashes of his helmet, dagger, and symbol are seen.  
  
Blue: "HYDRO RANGER!!"  
  
He strikes a pose and flashes of his helmet, dagger, and symbol are seen.  
  
Yellow: "AERO RANGER!!"  
  
She strikes a pose and flashes of her helmet, dagger, and symbol are seen.  
  
Red: "PYRO RANGER!!"  
  
He strikes a pose and flashes of his helmet, dagger, and symbol are seen.  
  
Shadite: "The Warriors of Light!!"  
  
Pyro: "FURUIJUU SENTAI!!"  
  
All: "WILD RANGER!!!"  
  
They took battle stances emulating their animals.  
  
Ninjara: "It doesn't matter what you are called, we will destroy you!"  
  
Shadite: "Mucks attack!!"  
  
They begin to run towards the rangers. One punches at Velocity, she ducks and hits it in the stomach. She side kicked one behind her, then roundhouses another. Terran was seen running with a Muck and rams it into a wall. He windmill kicks another Muck and flips one behind him. Hydro grabs three Mucks and dives into the water and attacks them. Aero leaps into the air and extends her arms to form wings. She flies in the air and grabs one and throws it into a wall. She lands and side kicks one. Pyro runs on all fours towards some Mucks and sweeps one. He slashes two and elbows another. Soon they finish off all the Mucks with ease.  
  
Pyro determined: "Now for you two!!"  
  
Ninjara: "Ha! We shall return Rangers!!"  
  
They teleported out in silver lighting.  
  
Hydro: "Crap, they got away!"  
  
Pyro: "Don't worry, they'll be back (looks toward the sky) and we'll be ready."  
  
Setting: Yasha's Throne Room  
  
A helmet less Ninjara and Shadite kneel before Yasha. Shelinda stands in the back with her arms folded.  
  
Ninjara: "I am sorry sister, we have failed you."  
  
Yasha: "Rise (they stand) no need to worry, these Rangers may prove to be amusing to destroy."  
  
Shadite: "They are worthy adversaries my Queen, they may be difficult to defeat."  
  
Yasha: "Yes, but it will be even more glorious when I destroy them."  
  
Her eyes glow white.  
  
Setting: The Temple  
  
The Rangers stand before Victoria with their helmets off.  
  
Victoria: "Excellent job Rangers."  
  
Eric smiling: "Thanks Vicky."  
  
Victoria: "But…"  
  
Sara with her white gloved hand on her shoulder: "Don't fight it."  
  
Victoria nods.  
  
Alicia: "I have to admit that was kinda fun."  
  
Josh: "Yeah, this Power is incredible."  
  
Victoria: "Yes, but the battle has just begun."  
  
Michael calmly: "But we'll win the War."  
  
  
  
ROLL CREDITS  
  
Darius McCrary as Michael  
  
Christina Vidal as Alicia  
  
Will Friedle as Eric  
  
Austin St. John as Josh  
  
Sarah Michelle Gellar as Sara  
  
Jennifer Love Hewitt as Victoria  
  
Lucy Lui as Yasha  
  
Jessica Alba as Shelinda  
  
Zhang Ziyi as Ninjara  
  
Robin Shou as Shadite  
  
Patrick Steward as Voice/Gao Hikyau 


	3. The Call to Leadership

Furuijuu Sentai Wild Ranger  
  
Episode Two: The Call to Leadership  
  
Setting: A Vast and green field  
  
Michael is seen on the field performing a smooth martial arts Kata. He wore a red tank top and baggy black pants, Gao's voice is now heard.  
  
Gao: Ahh…welcome back my friends to the Planet of Stariod 5. It has been several weeks since Yasha's first attack and over this low our heroes have learned and received many things. They have learned from Victoria that they must move into the Crystal Temple to be safe from Yasha's power, it turns out she has the ability to attack them in their dreams. Since the Temple is in the center of the planet they can easily go on with their normal lives. I know what you're thinking, "Living in a temple, isn't that kind of…primitive? (chuckles) well do not worry, my daughter has provided them each with a room with the comforts of home. Well, it appears that Alicia is a technological genius; she's provided each of the rangers telecommunication devices designated with their color and symbol. It seems that she's found a way to mix magic with technology since their communicators are connected to Victoria herself. (pause) Young Michael, I know he is in pain by the death of his mother but he can't let that affect his destiny as a ranger because there is another part of his destiny that he has to accept at full strength.  
  
As Michael continues with his Kata he thinks to himself.  
  
Michael (to himself): Man! I can't believe she's gone! Both of my parents are dead!!  
  
He continued with his Kata and stopped at a smooth "ready" position with his eyes closed. Soon he saw his mother screaming at the hands of Shadite.  
  
Michael (angry): I could have saved you!!  
  
He soon performs several punches and three spinning heel kicks. He saw his mother's death again and he balled his fist, and suddenly he stood surrounded by a red aura.  
  
Michael (calmly): You'll pay Shadite.  
  
In a flash of red light he was morphed.  
  
Pyro (calmly): I guarantee it.  
  
He soon began performing swift kicks and flips; he was still surrounded by a red aura. Alicia was seen walking on the field looking for Michael. She wore a solid yellow short-sleeved collar shirt, black jean, and metallic yellow communicator was worn on her left; her streaked hair was up with a black clip. She looked around until she finally found Michael.  
  
Alicia: There he is.  
  
She sees a morphed Michael performing several martial arts moves.  
  
Alicia (curiously): I wonder why he's morphed?  
  
She then sees the light surrounding him.  
  
Alicia: And that light, I didn't know he could do that.  
  
Michael continues to perform moves then he pulls the dagger from his left side.  
  
Pyro: CRYSTAL DAGGER!!  
  
Alicia: Now what is he doing?  
  
Pyro: EXTEND!!  
  
Soon the blade and the red orb in the center glowed red. The blade glowed red as it got longer until Pyro Ranger held a powerful sword.  
  
Pyro: CRYSTAL SWORD!!!  
  
Alicia (surprised): Whoa! I really didn't know he could do that!  
  
He began practicing with the sword and performing swift kicks.  
  
Alicia: He's really letting it all out, I better get him before he goes on overload. Hey Michael!!  
  
Pyro suddenly stops with his back facing Alicia.  
  
Pyro (calmly): What is it Alicia?  
  
Alicia (walking closer to him): Umm…Victoria wants to see us.  
  
A flash of red light is seen as he suddenly dimorphs. Michael picks up a red towel and walks past her.  
  
Michael: Come on then,  
  
Alicia has her arms folded and is curious as to why Michael's attitude has been the way it's been. She follows behind him towards the temple.  
  
Setting: Shelinda's Liar  
  
Shelinda's Liar is dark and dreary. Shelves full of books are seen. The room is filled with a green glow. Shelinda is seen standing over a cauldron filled with a bubbling green liquid. She waves her hands and wiggles her fingers over it with an evil smile.  
  
Shelinda: Yes, soon it will be ready and those rangers will be out of our way for good (evil laugh). Oh how I love being a witch. (cackles)  
  
She soon chants something and her hands glow blue. A light from her hands touches the green light that turns it blue; soon it explodes and a white light shoots from the cauldron.  
  
Shelinda (laughing with hands clawed): Yes! (evil laugh) Yes! The ranger's fate is at hand!!  
  
A white spirit is seen from the light. Shelinda cackles wildly as she watches the light.  
  
Setting: Temple  
  
Josh, Eric, and Sara are seen in the main chamber of the temple along with Victoria. Josh wore a black T-Shirt and dark blue jeans. Eric wore a long sleeved plaid blue-collar shirt with a dark blue shirt underneath he also wore blue jeans. Sara wore a fitted white short-sleeved shirt and black jeans. Her dark blonde hair was in a mid-ponytail that was slightly curly. Our heroes all wore their communicators on their left wrists. Soon Michael waked in with his towel around his neck, Alicia walked in moments after him.  
  
Michael (not really caring): So what's the big deal?  
  
Alicia looks at him in wonder.  
  
Sara: Yeah, from what you said it was urgent.  
  
Eric: Yeah Vicky, what's up?  
  
Victoria (smiles and sighs): You all know of the origin of your powers.  
  
Sara: Yeah, our elements.  
  
Josh: And the Power Animals?  
  
Victoria: Right Joshua, the Power Animals.  
  
Michael (annoyed): Is that what you brought us here for, to tell us something we already know?  
  
Victoria: No Michael. I have brought you here so you can meet the ones that have chosen you.  
  
Eric (curious): Are you saying that we get to meet the Power Animals?  
  
Victoria nods and smirks.  
  
Eric (excited): Cool!  
  
Sara: But how?  
  
Victoria: Follow me rangers.  
  
They follow her out of the Temple doors.  
  
Setting: The Field  
  
The Rangers have followed Victoria to the field where Michael was training earlier.  
  
Michael: What are we doing here?  
  
Victoria (raises hand): Behold.  
  
Her hand glows white and shoots a light towards the sky. A White Tiger is seen running through a jungle.  
  
Victoria: The White Tiger.  
  
Sara (amazed): Whoa…  
  
A Bison with green eyes and golden horns is seen running. It snorts and lets out a powerful cry.  
  
Victoria: The Bison.  
  
Josh: Unbelievable.  
  
A blue and silver Shark leaps from waters. Its sharp teeth are seen as it roars.  
  
Victoria: The Shark.  
  
Eric (smiling): Cooool.  
  
A golden Eagle soars through the sky; it lets out a loud screech.  
  
Victoria: The Eagle.  
  
Alicia: Wow.  
  
A red Lion with a golden mane stands on top of a mountain and lets out a powerful roar.  
  
Victoria: And the Lion.  
  
Michael just looks up with his arms folded.  
  
Sara (still in awe): Where are they now?  
  
Victoria: They are in another dimension on another planet called Animaria.  
  
Alicia (looking up): How do we call them?  
  
Victoria: You Crystal Daggers are the key, but if the time comes and you need more power your Power Animals can come together to form the Wild King.  
  
They see the transformation sequence of Wild King in the image provided by Victoria.  
  
Eric (smiling): This is just too cool!  
  
The images fade as Victoria lowers her hand.  
  
Victoria (looks at the Rangers): The Power Animals are important part of your arsenal, you them wisely.  
  
Michael: Yeah well I'm sorry to be rude but I have to get going.  
  
Victoria: Michael wait, I have to speak with you, the rest of you can go.  
  
Eric (puts his arm around Sara): Why don't you and me go somewhere.  
  
Sara (disgusted): Puhlease.  
  
Sara walks off with her arms folded and Alicia and Josh share a laugh as they walk off with Eric.  
  
Michael (folding arms): What is it Victoria?  
  
Victoria: Well Michael, since you were chosen by the Lion it is also part of your destiny to lead the Wild Ranger.  
  
Michael stands speechless; he lowers his head and sighs.  
  
Victoria: Michael?  
  
Michael: Victoria…. I have to go.  
  
He starts to walk away.  
  
Victoria: Michael, are you alright!? Michael!  
  
Michael never responds as he walks off.  
  
Setting: Yasha's Throneroom  
  
Yasha sits at her throne with Ninjara and Shadite to her left and right. Shelinda soon walks in with staff in hand.  
  
Shelinda (bows): Majesty.  
  
Yasha: Rise (Shelinda stands) I assume it is ready?  
  
Shelinda: Yes your evilness, I would like you to meet (motions her hand toward the dark doorway) Voltera.  
  
Yellow eyes glow in the darkness and out of it stepped a female. She wore a gray gown but half of it was black and yellow striped. Its hands were clawed with sharp gray nails. It had long dark gray hair and gray skin. Its eyes were completely yellow and on its head were two golden horns.  
  
Yasha (stands and smiles): Excellent Shelinda, you've out done yourself.  
  
Shelinda (bows): Thank you my Queen, she used to be the Plug Org but I gave it a little more power so she can be a match for the Rangers.  
  
Yasha (to her left): Shadite, take some Mucks and attack the city that should bring those rangers out.  
  
Shadite (nods): Yes My Queen.  
  
He disappears in silver lighting.  
  
Ninjara: And what of me?  
  
Yasha (to Ninjara): Relax; you'll get your chance, once the rangers are weakened!  
  
She begins to chuckle deeply as Voltera's eyes glow yellow.  
  
Setting: Graveyard  
  
Michael is seen kneeling at a certain tombstone. He has his head down.  
  
Michael (softly): Mom.  
  
He soon sees visions of his mother smiling, laughing, and hugging him.  
  
Michael (softly): I miss you so much (sighs) it seems like ever since you left me I've been given a lot of responsibilities, but I don't know if I can, I mean ever since I lost (sighs) I don't know what to do…I  
  
??: Michael?  
  
Michael: Huh?  
  
Michael looks to see Master Zin's hand on his shoulder. Master Zin wore his black karate gi.  
  
Michael: Master Zin, what are you doing here?  
  
Master Zin: I was on my way to the dojo to teach a class and decided to stop by.  
  
Michael: Oh.  
  
Master Zin: Are you PK?  
  
Michael: Yeah…I'm fine.  
  
Master Zin: Ok, I have to go, if you need someone to talk to you know where to come.  
  
Michael (smiling): I will sensei.  
  
Master Zin smiles and walks off.  
  
Michael (stands): I don't know what's gonna happen now Mom (he picks up a flower from the grass) I Love You.  
  
He places the flower by her grave and walks off.  
  
Setting: A Park  
  
Citizens are enjoying the park. Seniors sit on benches and children are seen playing. Suddenly in silver lighting and green slime Shadite and twenty Mucks are seen. Shadite wore his helmet and held his sword.  
  
Shadite (pointing his sword out): MUCKS ATTACK!!  
  
The Mucks spilt up and run around the park and start to attack people. Michael is walking by the park and hears the screams.  
  
Michael: What the..?  
  
He looks over and sees Mucks everywhere.  
  
Michael: Great.  
  
He looks in another direction and sees Shadite laughing.  
  
Michael (angered): Shadite.  
  
He ducks behind a tree and begins to lift his red communicator.  
  
Michael: No, this is my fight. I can handle this on my own.  
  
He puts his right hand behind his back and pulls out his Wild Changer. He twitches it and the orb glows. Michael then brings it up, twirls his arms, and presses the button.  
  
Michael: WILD ACCESS!!!  
  
(Pyro Ranger Morphing Sequence)  
  
Shadite (laughing): Yes, run worthless mortals!!  
  
??: Shadite!!  
  
Shadite looks over to see Pyro Ranger.  
  
Pyro(brings hand back):PYRO RANGER!!  
  
His symbol, buckle, and orb on his dagger flashes in that order.  
  
Pyro: POWER OF THE LION!!!  
  
Strikes a pose emulating his Power Animal.  
  
Shadite (laughs): One little lone ranger?  
  
Pyro: I'm more than enough to take you.  
  
Shadite (points his sword at Pyro): MUCKS!!  
  
Pyro strikes a battle pose and runs toward the Mucks with a mighty battle cry.  
  
Setting: The Temple  
  
Victoria watches the battle on the Orb of Power.  
  
Victoria (calmly): Oh Michael.  
  
Soon the others rush in.  
  
Sara: What's up?  
  
Victoria: Michael needs your help. You must morph and head for Metro Park.  
  
Eric: Right.  
  
Alicia (to others): Let's Move!!  
  
They run out.  
  
Victoria: Good luck.  
  
Setting: Metro Park  
  
Two Mucks slam Pyro against a tree and the others regroup around Shadite.  
  
Shadite (laughing): Did you really think you could win alone?  
  
Pyro (staggering): I don't need the others to defeat scum like you!!  
  
Shadite: HMPH!! Bold words for someone whose about to meet their doom. MUCKS FINISH HIM!!  
  
Before the Mucks attack a yellow ray of light strikes the ground causing them to move back.  
  
Shadite (looking up): Wha?!  
  
Hydro, Velocity, and Terran run towards Pyro.  
  
Velocity (to Pyro): You ok?  
  
Pyro (slightly annoyed): I'm fine.  
  
Aero lands on the ground in front of Pyro.  
  
Aero (to Shadite): Now the odds are even!!  
  
Shadite (laughs evilly): So the gang's all here, well you all shall be destroyed together.  
  
A bolt of silver lighting struck and from the smoke stepped an armored Ninjara.  
  
Shadite (to Ninjara): Come to join the party?  
  
Ninjara: Yes, and I have a "gift" for the rangers.  
  
She snaps her fingers and a bold of golden lighting strikes to revel Voltexa.  
  
Hydro: WHOA!! (to Velocity) Are all Orgs this freaky?  
  
Velocity (to Hydro): Now's not the time for that Hydro!  
  
Ninjara: I wish we could stay but we have plans for world domination to make. (waves) TA-TA!  
  
Shadite and Ninjara disappear in silver lighting leaving only the Rangers, the Mucks, and Voltexa.  
  
Voltexa (smirks): Time to die.  
  
She claws her hand and fires a powerful surge of golden electricity at the rangers. They all roll out the way but with a powerful cry Pyro runs toward her.  
  
Velocity: PYRO NO!!  
  
Aero (holding back Velocity): Let him go; besides we got those (points at Mucks) to worry about.  
  
Velocity nods.  
  
Aero (to others): Let's do this!  
  
The four rangers charge the Mucks. Pyro and Voltexa are in a heated battle. Voltexa fires bolts of energy as he runs towards her. He leaps to the air, pulls his dagger, and slashes her. She manages to claw him twice, which sends him flying back. Her eyes glow yellow and she fired a stronger beam from her hand. Pyro back flips to avoid it then strikes a battle pose.  
  
Pyro (to himself): Ok, this might take a little more brainpower.  
  
The other rangers are seen battling the Mucks, they seem to be getting the upper hand but it's still hard work for them to beat them all. Aero grabs the arm of the Muck that's attacking her and she sees that Pyro is breathing hard as he faces Voltexa.  
  
Aero (to herself): He won't last much longer by himself, why is he being so stubborn and won't accept our help.  
  
Voltexa (smirks evilly): Time for the final blow.  
  
Pyro: I don't think so,  
  
He begins to run towards her yelling at the same time. Voltexa then extends both hands and fires a huge surge of power at Pyro that sent sparks all around him and he fell to the ground. Voltexa began to laugh evilly at the Red Ranger's fall. She began to walk towards his motionless body. Aero saw the whole thing.  
  
Aero: MICHAEL!!!  
  
She began to run towards the two that battled.  
  
Terran: Aero, No!!!  
  
Voltexa: Now (she lifts her hand and her nails shine as she claws it) for the kill.  
  
As she was about to thrust her clawed hand into his heart and blade slashed her on the back.  
  
Voltexa: ARRGGGHH!!  
  
She turned to see Aero Ranger with a Crystal Sword, her blade and orb glowed with yellow light.  
  
Aero (calmly): Nobody hurts my teammates.  
  
Voltexa: Oh really?  
  
Aero: Yeah, really.  
  
Voltexa laughed evilly but she then fired a powerful surge at Aero so quickly she couldn't even deflect it, the Hispanic Ranger fell to the ground as Voltexa laughed evilly.  
  
Voltexa: I would think you would learn from your friend that one ranger cannot defeat me, now to finish…  
  
Sparks came from her back, she turned to see Pyro holding his dagger, and he looks down at Aero holding her sword.  
  
Pyro (to himself): Good call kid.  
  
The others run and surround Aero.  
  
Pyro (to others): Get her out of here.  
  
Hydro (to Pyro): But you need our help.  
  
Pyro: I can handle her on my own, just get Alicia to safety.  
  
The others agree and surround Aero and they teleport out in colored light. Pyro faced Voltexa as she stood up slowly and the others transported out behind him.  
  
Voltexa (staggering): Are you asking for a death wish ranger?  
  
Pyro: No, you are CRYSTAL DAGGER EXTEND!!  
  
The blade and orb glowed red as it transformed into the Crystal Sword. He ran towards Voltexa and slashed her three times with ease. His back was toward her on the final blow. He then turned around and he slashed are a fourth time with his blade glowing red. This attack sent her down but it didn't finish her. He was about to walk towards her but his symbol over his heart began to glow.  
  
Pyro: Huh?  
  
Voltexa began to rise even slower.  
  
Pyro (looks up): I'm gonna trust you on this one (he looks down at the weakened Voltexa staggering and smiles under his helmet, he powers down his sword and sheaths his dagger) PYRO SWORD!!!  
  
In a flash of red light in his right hand he held a powerful sword with a red handle and the symbol of the Lion Power Animal on the hilt. He held his new weapon up with both hands.  
  
Setting Blazing Lion Attack  
  
Darkness is in the background and we see Pyro Ranger holding his Pyro Sword up, flames begin to pick up behind him and the blade begins to glow with a bright red light.  
  
Pyro: BLAZING LION!!!!  
  
Soon the Lion Power Animal is seen in the back roaring as Pyro Ranger strikes.  
  
Setting: Metro Park  
  
Pyro's blade goes right through Voltexa and she screams in pain as she is destroyed. After she explodes Pyro looks down and then looks up.  
  
Pyro: Thanks for the assist.  
  
He teleports out in red light  
  
Setting: Yasha's Throne Room  
  
Yasha had just witnessed the destruction of her Org.  
  
Yasha: SHELINDA!!!  
  
Shelinda walks into the throne room swiftly.  
  
Shelinda: Yes your evilness?  
  
Yasha: WHY WAS VOLTEXA DESTROYED!!!  
  
Shelinda: Destroyed but that can't be!!!  
  
Yasha gritted her teeth and threw both of her clawed hands at Shelinda and sent powerful surges of energy from each nail at Shelinda and lifted her from the ground.  
  
Yasha (in anger): The next Org you send against the Ranger better be stronger or else you won't leave to see Duchess hood, do you understand me?  
  
Shelinda: Yes…my…queen.  
  
Yasha: Good (she dropped Shelinda and after she fell she caught her breath.) this is not over Rangers. (her eyes glowed with power.)  
  
Setting: The Temple  
  
A demorphed Michael walked through the Temple doors.  
  
Victoria (to Michael): You could have gotten yourself killed.  
  
Michael continued to walk toward another door and ignored Victoria.  
  
Victoria (to Michael): Are you listening.  
  
Michael ignores Victoria as he walks through another door. Victoria sighs when Michael ignores her.  
  
Setting: Medical Wing  
  
Michael walks in and he soon sees Alicia demorphed and laying on a med bed. He walks toward her and sits beside her. Alicia sleeps peacefully as Michael talks to her.  
  
Michael (to Alicia): I sorry, I know I haven't been a team player lately but we're fighting the ones who killed the only thing special in my whole life, I don't know if I can go on like this (laughs a little) and they want me to be leader, some leader. I don't know if I'm cut out for this ranger stuff.  
  
He sighs and lets his head down as Alicia sleeps. The only thing that is heard is the beeping from the IV Meter.  
  
ROLL CREDITS  
  
Darius McCrary as Michael  
  
Christina Vidal as Alicia  
  
Will Friedle as Eric  
  
Austin St. John as Josh  
  
Sarah Michelle Gellar as Sara  
  
Jennifer Love Hewitt as Victoria  
  
Lucy Lui as Yasha  
  
Jessica Alba as Shelinda  
  
Zhang Ziyi as Ninjara  
  
Robin Shou as Shadite  
  
Patrick Steward as Gao Hikyau  
  
  
  
Special Celebrity Monster of the Day:  
  
Britney Spears as Voltexa 


End file.
